The Storeowner of Plains District
by HardcoreGamerNess
Summary: Luckily for the dragonborn, Naomi, Belethor's shop was still open. But what should have been a simple trip to the store turns out to be quite different.


Content: Just to let readers know. This is smut and contains somewhat forced sex. Read according to what you're comfortable with.

Luckily for the dragonborn, Naomi, Belethor's shop was still open. He was probably just closing as she came in.

"Well well well, looky what we have here, if it isn't my favorite customer." Naomi smiled a little, still a bit uncomfortable around the man even after a month of being in Whiterun. When she had asked one of the guards where she could sell pretty much anything save stolen goods, they had told her that Belethor's was the place to go despite the fact that he was a sleazy man as they had described him.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for an amulet of Mara, I think I recall seeing one in your shop about a fortnight ago?" Belethor's eyebrows rose and he gave her a smile of hidden intentions.

"Really, you're not married?" He got up from leaning on the counter and sauntered around to where Naomi was standing. Naomi could feel her discomfort level rise as Belethor checked her out like a piece of meat on the market. "And who were you hoping to attract with this amulet, dare I ask? And don't worry, it'll be our little secret," he whispered in her ears in a lewd manner.

"No thanks I'd rather keep these matters to myself," replied Naomi trying to maintain her cool as Belethor dared to stroke the small of her back. "How much do I owe you?" asked Naomi through gritted teeth ready to snap.

"Hmmm, why do you where this fur armor huh? It' quite a tease to men married and single to see such a divine gal like yourself strutting around in such accentuating armor, if you can even call it that," whispered Belethor even more huskily, nipping her earlobe.

"Damn it!" cursed Naomi in her head. Her body was betraying her. It enjoyed the attention given to it by Belethor. Now was not the time for this weakness, all she wanted was the amulet of Mara. And yet….. and yet.. Belethor's touches were driving her wild as he whispered dirty promises in her ear. He dangled the amulet in front of her now glowing eyes.

"You want it, come and get it," teased Belethor.

"Please… j-just tell me how much it cost?" growled Naomi.

"Alright. 300 septims," answered Belethor, who still seemed to have ulterior motives.

"300 septims," said Naomi counting out the money and giving it to him. Belethor took the gold and strode towards her putting the necklace around her neck. She stepped back from him until he had her backed against the door. Both arms were placed on either side of her head.

"Gods you are just delectable," said Belethor lowly bringing his head to her ear. Naomi made the mistake of arching her back when he playfully nipped her ear again. Closing the distance between them, Belethor interloped Naomi's hands with his, successfully trapping her. Naomi looked down and she felt something hard poke her stomach. Belethor looked down and looked up at Naomi's face, chuckling darkly. A worried look spread across her face, she didn't want Belethor really, she was more interested in Vilkas.

"Well thank you for the amulet, I really should be leavin—ahh," Naomi squeaked. Belethor had thrusted his growing erection into her, catching her off guard. He slid his slimy tongue in her mouth. Naomi tried to push him off but, he pushed her back roughly into the door causing her to whimper.

"I'm gonna need you to cooperate dear, you see it's been a while and I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet." Belethor said in between assaulting her lips and neck.

"NNnnn-no!" refused Naomi pushing him away, so that she could run for the back door. As she reached it, she found that it was locked, and to her horror, she saw Belethor locking the other door, sending her another repulsive smile before putting the keys in his pants. Naomi readied her magic, she wasn't gonna let him take her without a fight. But as Belethor strode over to her, she remembered that the companions had locked her magical abilities to test her one-handed skills and overall physical endurance without magical interruptions. Oh but she did indeed have a dagger, although she didn't want this to end in violence, it might be the only choice. Naomi went for her dagger behind her back, but her eyes widened when she realized it wasn't there. "Belethor!" Naomi yelled, eyes bright with fury.

"Ha ha, so you've realized, I confiscated your little dagger while you were busy panting in delight over my little touches that you do enjoy so much." He sneered. This time Belethor wasn't gentle as he came close to Naomi. He grabbed her arm and dragged her up the stairs. His hands held her wrist tightly and he had thrown her on his bed once they got there. She immediately back against the wall like a cornered mouse. Naomi watched in disgust as Belethor stripped down bare. His manhood was rather large and Naomi watched in fear as he crawled up to her with it dangling about. "Put this in that pretty little head of yours will ya?" Belethor asked with mock sweetness, although Naomi knew it was really a command. She turned her head away from the sweaty thing.

"I'd rather suck on a trolls balls." Spat Naomi.

"Dear old me, looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way," sighed Belethor. He roughtly seized her head, causing Naomi to gasp and took the opportunity to shove his length into her mouth. Naomi gagged several times as he thrust roughly into her mouth grunting. It tasted like a raw skeever tail and Naomi wanted to throw up, although she hadn't eaten in a while, so there was nothing but stomach liquid in her belly at the moment.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh!" grunted Belethor with each push he did into Naomi's mouth. She felt her lips graze Belethor's monstrosity. As it slid in and out of her mouth. She just wanted it to be over. His balls slapped the underside of her chin and he made her engulf him deeply with each thrust. Belethor's hips started to wobble and began to erratically thrust out of control into her mouth. With a low groan, he released a white hot liquid into her mouth, which Naomi spit out immediately. Disgusting. Taking advantage of his moment of climax, Naomi eyed the key that Belethor had left in his pants on the floor and made a jump for it. She bounded down the stairs towards the door but as she unlocked it, she felt an arm roughly grab her and throw her back on the floor. She gasped as her back hit the floor, the wind knocked out of her for a moment. "Oh I'm not finished with you!" growled Belethor with raging lust filled eyes. Naomi yelped as she felt Belethor pull her backwards by her foot. He ripped off her skirt revealing underwear underneath. Turning her on her back Belethor ripped of both her fur top and breast bindings. He savagely attacked one of Naomis' nipples, biting them harshly and causing her to cry out. His fingers were roughly kneading her breast together while his other hand went below crushing against Naomi's slit.

"Stop it! No more, no more," Naomi cried on the verge of real tears.

"Shhh hh, it will all be over soon," Belethor purred mockingly. "Look at you objecting, you're flowing like a river down here. He sought out her clit covered by her underwear, and pressed down hard when he found it. Naomi made an involuntary squeak. She felt cold air hit her nether region as Belethor brought down her underwear. She kicked at him but he held down her legs with his own. He was still naked and she saw his menacing manhood jerk around like a snake. She tried to close her legs but he pried them open. "I'll bet you taste good," he chuckled. A warm tongue slid into Naomi's slit and she cried out. The tongue moved all over her insides and ventured out every now and then to circle her clit and then press into it. Naomi couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Her body responded to every action shamelessly growing wetter and getting hotter, but her mind continued to object. Belethor hummed while he ate her. His tongue moved around expertly lapping up her liquids. It dragged up and down her opening completely cleaning her. All of a sudden a rush of liquids dripped out of her and she moaned highly. "You see, that wasn't so bad now was it?" teased Belethor. Almost immediately something large and hard burst into Naomi's entrance causing her to omit an uncharacteristic scream. Mercilessly, Belethor rammed in and out of her body. Elves didn't have hymen, but Naomi's entrance was incredibly small and she had never been penetrated by something so large before. It was painful and the constant pushing and friction was driving Naomi wild. "My dear you're unbelievably tight," panted out the storeowner. He lifted her leg up and continued to jerk his sweaty cock into her. She felt his scrotum against her butt, a feeling that had her head reeling. She felt Belethors hold on her tighten and he began to move in and out of her at a very rapid pace. As his length rubbed her insides he brought a hand over and squeezed her nipple. "Now I'm gonna cum," he grunted. "But you have to scream my name or I'll screw you again and cum inside of you."

"Noooo!" the dragonborn screamed.


End file.
